Despedaçado
by Artemis de Libra
Summary: Palavras podem ferir. E Ele acabou ferindo a pessoa mais importante de sua vida. Presente de Amigo Secreto do Forum Panbox


_** Notas: FMA Não me pertence  
A Musica ,Broken, Utilizada nessa fic tambem não.**_

_Essa fic é o meu Presente de amigo secrto para..._

_**

* * *

**_

_**Despedaçado:**_

_**I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh**_

_**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away**_

_**I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well**_

_**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**_

_**(Eu queria que você soubesse que eu amo seu jeito de**_

_**sorrir**_

_**Eu quero te pegar no colo e tirar sua dor**_

_**Eu guardo sua fotografia; eu sei que ela me faz bem**_

_**Eu quero te pegar no colo e tirar sua dor)**_

A escuridão noturna tomava conta do quartel. Essa escuridão não respeitava nada, dores, sofrimentos, alegrias. Sonhos...

Na Sala do Coronel Roy Mustang, não era diferente. A luz tentava em vão iluminar o ambiente.

A primeira tenente recolhia alguns papéis no chão. Assim que voltou a sua mesa começou a analisá-los e separando os que teriam que assinar. Não seria a primeira vez que ela ficava após o horário. Ela não se importava com isso...

_**Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**_

_**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**_

_**(Pois eu fico despedaçado quando estou sozinho**_

_**E eu não me sinto bem quando você vai embora)**_

Não muito longe dali um belo par de olhos negros observava a agitação da sala. Em suas mãos a fotografia da joven tenente.Ela estava sorrindo. Mas Agora...

Ele a havia ferido. Havia tentado em vão arrumar as coisas. Acabou estragando-as ainda mais. Por um instante pensou que a Tenente fosse lhe dar um tiro. Mais isso não aconteceu. Não houve tiros, nem palavras. Ele não esperou respostas, apenas saiu...

_**You´ve gone away**_

_**You don´t feel me here, anymore**_

_**(Você se foi**_

_**Você não me sente aqui, não mais)**_

Ele não chegou a ver as lágrimas nos olhos da tenente. Lágrimas que não chegaram a escorrer pela face da mulher.

Novamente ela se fechou em um mundo só dela. Seus olhos ficaram por um instante opacos. Como se sua alma tivesse saído do seu corpo.

Olhou novamente a luz que iluminava os papéis a sua frente. Tudo não passava de uma bobagem. Um monte de assinaturas que terminariam queimadas.

_**The worst is over now and we can breathe again**_

_**I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away**_

_**There's so much left to learn, and no one left to**_

_**fight**_

_**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**_

_**(O pior já acabou e nós podemos respirar de novo**_

_**Eu quero te pegar no colo e tirar minha dor**_

_**Ainda há muito o que aprender, e ninguém mais para**_

_**brigar**_

_**Eu quero te pegar no colo e tirar sua dor)**_

Ele a viu sair da pequena sala calmamente. Seguia a direção oposta à sala. Ele sabia aonde ela iria.

A seguiu com o olhar. Até perdê-la entre a escuridão. A seguiu e parou um pouco, até começar a ouvir o barulho de tiros.

'_**Cause I'm broken when I'm open**_

_**And I don't feel like I am strong enough**_

'_**Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**_

_**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**_

_**(Pois eu fico despedaçado quando estou aberto**_

_**E eu não sinto que sou forte o suficiente**_

_**Pois eu fico despedaçado quando estou sozinho**_

_**E eu não me sinto bem quando você vai embora)**_

A cada tiro parecia que sua alma se despedaçava cada vez mais. Toda vez que puxava o gatilho tinha a sensação de paz invadir a sua alma.

Cada disparo no alvo era certeiro. O mesmo local atingido uma, duas, dez vezes. Ela mirava certeiramente o coração do alvo.

Ela não se importava com o fato de estar frio, ou escuro. Ela precisava apenas se esquecer dos problemas...

'_**Cause I'm broken when I'm open**_

_**And I don't feel like I am strong enough**_

'_**Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**_

_**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**_

_**(Pois eu fico despedaçado quando estou aberto**_

_**E eu não sinto que sou forte o suficiente**_

_**Pois eu fico despedaçado quando estou sozinho**_

_**E eu não me sinto bem quando você vai embora)**_

-Riza, eu sinto muito...

-Não se preocupe, coronel. Eu vou ficar bem... Eu sempre fico bem.

-Eu não devia ter te falado aquilo...

-Mas o senhor disse, Coronel. Disse com todas as letras. Que nunca precisaria de alguém para protegê-lo... Que meus serviços eram inúteis! Pois bem, Coronel. Amanhã mesmo o senhor encontrará em sua mesa um pedido de desligamento. Espero que o senhor assine.

Ela se virou. Um erro. As lagrimas estavam turvando sua visão. Ela não poderia parecer uma fraca. Não... Ela era fraca.

'_**Cause I'm broken when I'm open**_

_**And I don't feel like I am strong enough**_

'_**Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**_

_**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**_

_**(Pois eu fico despedaçado quando estou aberto**_

_**E eu não sinto que sou forte o suficiente**_

_**Pois eu fico despedaçado quando estou sozinho**_

_**E eu não me sinto bem quando você vai embora)**_

Não precisava de luz, ele sabia que ela estava chorando... Chorando por sua culpa. Pensou em pedir desculpas, implorar para ela não ir embora. Mas ele sabia, tudo seria em vão. Estalou os dedos. Uma pequena chama iluminou seus rostos. E suas suspeitas se confirmaram: ela chorava.

-Por favor, me escute. Você não é inútil, Riza. Eu preciso de você... Quando estou com você me sinto forte, consigo enfrentar o mundo, Riza.

-Eu sinto muito, Coronel. Já tomei minha decisão. Espero que compreenda...

_**You´ve gone away**_

_**You don´t feel me here, anymore**_

_**(Você se foi**_

_**Você não me sente aqui, não mais)**_

- Riza, Eu te amo. Será que não consegue ver isso?

- Eu não te amo, Coronel...

- Eu sei que você está mentindo Riza. Me perdoa?

Se ajoelhou no chão e segurou uma das mãos da mulher e olhou nos olhos um pouco vermelhos da mesma.

-Por favor, Riza, se você for embora eu não vou me perdoar. Minha vida vai se acabar...

Ela o abraçou. Por fim a escuridão da alma de Riza havia encontrado sua luz.

- Eu também te amo. Roy...

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x...Fim... X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x

Meu amigo secreto é: _**Agata-chan  
**_Espero que goste do Presente  
Era pra ser um Drama. Só que no final virou um romance água com açucar T.T


End file.
